


Let the Games Begin

by Marimimi14



Series: Andrew and Neil Family's Adventures [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everest, Exy (All For The Game), Foster Care, Future Fic, Hurt Neil Josten, Juniper - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, OC Kids - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, Professional Exy (All For The Game), Soft Andrew Minyard, Soft Neil Josten, one of the kids might called neil dad, pro!Neil, pro!andrew, renee is a great friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Juniper and Everest attend one of Neil and Andrew's games for the first time. (That's it. That's the fic).
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Andrew and Neil Family's Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654528
Comments: 12
Kudos: 216





	Let the Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone was confused in this fic Neil and Andrew are like in their early thirties. Everest is 14 and Juniper is 10.

It wasn’t their first game since they came back from their break, but it was the first game that Everest and Juniper would attend. Technically, Everest was old enough to keep on eye on his sister while they watched the game, but Neil and Andrew weren’t ready to let them be alone with a big crowd.

They told Renee about the kids a few weeks ago. Since they wanted to ask her mother about the process, they had to tell her. She was probably the best fox to start with. When Andrew called her and asked her to come over, she didn’t ask any questions. When she met the kids, she was simply the best. Juniper liked her a lot. Everest seemed to like her too, but it wasn’t cool for a teenage boy to say he found another adult nice.

They waited until the children were asleep to talk about the adoption process and what they could do to keep their kids at home. Renee was helpful. She worked with them to build their case. She helped them to call the child services and ask for a new social worker. She had spent a few nights at their place during the past weeks. She was the only one they could think of asking to accompany the kids to watch their game. She said yes of course.

Renee was standing in line with Juniper on her left and Everest on her right. They both had a jersey of the team. Everest had one with Minyard and the number 03 on the back and Juniper had one with Josten and the number 10 on the back. Juniper held Renee’s hand and was jumping on the ball of her feet with excitement. The stadium was slowly getting filled with partisans for both teams.

Everest was a bit calmer. He had watched his fair share of exy games on tv and he knew what to expect. But it was true that the ambiance wasn’t the same if you were actually there for a game.

It was their turn to show their tickets and finally enter the stadium. Renee showed the VIP pass she had and told the security guard that the children also had some. Juniper showed her pass with a bright smile and Everest showed his without even acknowledging the guard. Renee shook her head with a fond smile and went in the direction the guard showed her. The kids followed her and soon they were in the VIP booth. This section was usually for friends and family of the players.

Some of the people already there recognized Renee. The Foxes had seen quite some things during her last year of college. Everyone was still talking about it. She smiled politely to them and waved. She finally found some seats near the plexiglass walls. They had the perfect view of the court. Juniper and Everest sat as close to the wall as they could. The players were getting on for their warmup before the game.

“Look, Renee!” Juniper exclaimed, pointing to the home goal where Andrew was standing.

Neil was throwing balls after balls at him and none of them entered the goal. Neil didn’t look frustrated, on the contrary, he was laughing after every shot that Andrew blocked.

“They are still very good.” Renee commented. She tried to keep up with all of her friends, but she was busy with all of her peace corporation activities. She had watched of few of Andrew and Neil’s games but not enough to know how they play now.  
“Of course. I’m convinced they’re the best.” Everest said, a hint of pride in his voice. His eyes never left the players.

A few seconds before the end of the warmup, Neil managed to score on Andrew. Andrew glared at Neil and flipped him off. The gesture made Juniper laugh. Other parents around them stared at her reaction. They glanced a reproaching stare in Renee’s way and they quickly told their children that this was a bad gesture and that they shouldn’t do it. Renee simply shrugged.

When the players were back on the court the game had begun. Juniper got bored after a little while. She had never been that interested in exy, to begin with. She asked Renee if she could play with her phone. Renee smiled at her and gave her said phone.

Everest, on the other hand, had his eyes glued on the game. Renee would be lying if she said she didn’t do the same. It had been a while since she attended an exy game. The last time had been a few years back. When Neil was still on the same team as Kevin. She came to watch a game where they played against Andrew’s team. She sighed with happiness when Andrew blocked the first shot of the game. She had missed it.

“What do you think?” She asked Everest when the halfway break started.  
“It’s a good game.” He said.

Andrew and Neil’s team were winning 3-1.

“But the starting backliner for the other team is good. He doesn’t give Neil any opening.” Everest continued with a frown.  
“I’m pretty sure Neil is saving his energy for the second half of the game. He can be faster.” Renee commented.  
Everest looked at her in surprise. “Right. I always forget you used to be on his team.” He said with a smile.  
“Renee, can we have some popcorn?” Juniper asked as she looked up from the game on the phone.

Renee agreed. It was Friday night and their team was winning. They deserved it.

Once the game started again, Juniper watched it for a while longer this time. Both Andrew and Neil were on the court and that alone caught her attention. They started the second half for only five minutes and Neil had already scored two goals. Everest looked back at Renee with a grin.

“I told you.” She said.

The game stayed 5-1 for a while after that. The opposite team was starting to get desperate and tried everything they could. Even if it wasn’t always fair play.

Fifteen minutes before the end of the game, Neil got body checked pretty hard. Juniper almost dropped Renee’s phone as she got to her feet. “Dad!” She exclaimed as she pressed her hands to the plexiglass.

Renee exchanged a glance with Everest. As far as they both knew, it was the first time Juniper called Neil dad.

Neil got up without a pause. Sure, it was a hard hit, but Renee knew it wasn’t that bad for Neil’s standards. She took Juniper in her arms and sat her on her lap. “Look he’s fine.” She said softly. She almost laughed. She said Neil’s usual line for him.

Juniper turned in Renee’s arms to ask her a few more questions. Mostly if she was sure that Neil was ok. When she was reassured enough, Juniper calmed down against Renee and she fell asleep as Neil scored the last goal of the night. They ended up winning 6-1. The stadium erupted in cheers. The players from both teams lined up and shook each other’s hands. When they were making their way back into the changing rooms, Renee spotted Andrew next to Neil. The blond seemed to ask him a question, but Neil answered with a smile. With the unimpressed stare Andrew gave him, Renee was sure she could guess what Neil had said.

“Let’s go wait for them.” Renee told Everest.

They had waited long enough in their seats that now the stadium was almost empty. Renee stood up with Juniper still asleep in her arms. She walked the best she could with a ten years old clutched to her. Everest followed next to her. They showed their pass once again so they could access the part of the stadium that only the players and few people were allowed to access. There were a few couches in the area next to the changing room. Renee sat down on a couch. Juniper was taller than expected and she was losing strength in her arms.

“When will they be out?” Everest asked as he sat next to her.  
“It depends if they are on press duty or not.”  
“Neil says they rarely are. Andrew doesn’t answer the questions. And Neil says his coach doesn’t trust his mouth.” Everest shrugged.  
“Yeah. That sounds right.” Renee smiled at the memories of everything that went down during her two last years with the foxes. Neil didn’t know when to shut up.

After a few more minutes, Andrew and Neil emerged from the locker room. Both had wet hair, probably coming straight out of the shower.

“Hey.” Neil said with a tired smile.  
“Good game guys.” Renee said with a smile. She didn’t get up since Juniper was still sleeping.  
“Yeah, I really enjoyed it. Far better than watching it on tv.” Everest said.  
“I’m glad you had fun buddy.” Neil lifted his arm to put it on Everest’s shoulder but stopped midway with a hiss.

Everest looked at him with a concerned frown.

“Are you ok Neil?” Renee asked softly.  
Andrew snorted at that. “You know him. He’s fine.” He said with a roll of his eyes.  
“I am!” Neil exclaimed. “My shoulder will bruise but it’s not broken or anything.”À  
He turned to Everest when he saw Andrew crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m going to be fine. It’s nothing to worry about.” Neil assured.  
“I can take her.” Andrew said, pointing to Juniper with his chin.

It was an effective way to change the subject. Renee agreed with a smile. Andrew was much stronger than she was. Andrew picked Juniper up without waking her.

“Did your sister have fun?” He asked when she was settled against his chest.

Andrew gave Neil his bag so he could have both his hands free.

“Yeah, I think. She’s not a big fan of sports.” Everest said with a laugh. “But she did enjoy watch you play.”

Renee stood up and they made their way outside of the stadium. It was late after all, they needed to get home. Renee had parked her car next to the Maserati. They told her goodbye and she left with a last wave. Andrew sat Juniper gently in the backseat and buckled up her seatbelt for her. Everest sat next to his sister as Neil sat behind the wheel.

“So, it wasn’t so bad coming here with Renee?” Neil asked when the car was started, and they exited the parking lot.

Everest groaned at that. Just because he had argued that they were old enough to go without a babysitter didn’t mean he didn’t like Renee. “It was fine.” He said. “But maybe next time Jun could stay home.”

“Why? I thought you said she had fun.” Andrew said.  
“She didn’t like seeing Neil be checked against the wall like that.” Everest explained.

Andrew and Neil exchanged a look. Neil was surprised and Andrew looked the same as always. They hadn’t thought about how the kids would react to exy typical violence.

“What about you?” Neil asked after a moment of silence.  
“I mean it’s exy. I’d been more worried if you hadn’t gotten up after the hit.” Everest said with a shrug. “Jun was stressed though. She might have called you dad.” He said like it was no big deal.

Neil almost pressed on the breaks at that. He looked at Juniper in the rear-view mirror, and then flicked his eyes to Andrew.

“She did?” Neil asked when he took back control of himself.  
“Yeah. But I don’t think she realized what she said.”  
“Does it bother you?” Andrew asked.

Neil glanced at Andrew. His fists were clenched at his side. Neil nodded at that. He agreed this was a big deal. Everest could be feeling some type of way at Juniper calling him dad.

“I don’t care. I’m glad even. If that makes sense. I’m just happy she’s happy.” Everest said with a small smile.

Neil smiled at that. He had said a few weeks back that they were their kids and he had meant it. To know that Juniper felt the same way, at least, unconsciously made him happy. Neil put his hand on the console between the front seat, his palm facing up. Andrew turned to look at him but said nothing. Neil didn’t give up and let his hand where it was. After a few seconds, he heard Andrew sighed. Andrew dropped his hand in Neil’s and intertwined their fingers. Neil squeezed his hand with a grin. He knew that Andrew was tempted to push his hand away. He also knew that he wouldn’t do it. Because they had just shared an intimate moment. Because Andrew knew Neil wanted to hold his hand after what Everest had said. But mostly because Andrew also wanted to hold Neil’s hand. And maybe, just maybe, Andrew squeezed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, once again thanks for reading. How do we feel about Juniper calling Neil dad for the first time even if it wasn't conscious? I hoped you liked this part of the series. :)


End file.
